Adam's redemption
by crusaderspartan
Summary: Adam Taurus has left the White Fang in the wake of his partner and long time friend leaving. He enrols in Silverbloom Academy to reach his goal of redemption but will his past catch up with him?
1. My Story Begins

I fell to his knees as I watched my long time friend and partner abandon me, for what? She never had a problem before, why today? The day we were going to leave it all behind us and start again. As I knelt there tears in my eyes I decided that I would change. Make myself a better person and prove to Blake that I was not the monster she thought I was becoming she never realized that I was doing this so she could start again, she never wanted to be a part of all this... She just wanted to live and I dragged her down, wanting to free our people from what society thinks us to be...

I decided to go to the only place my past would never find me, where nobody would find me. Silverbloom Academy, a school to train hunters and huntresses, that was the only way for me to redeem myself, to finally make my future my own and not be ordered around my every move dictated by the White Fang.

* * *

After some days travelling, I reached the gates, as it was a lesser known academy I had planned for Blake and I to g here after we left so we could stay together without worrying about the White Fang. I knew they would assume Blake had just not turned up I applied for each of us separately so as to not cause suspicion. I was greeted by a plump woman who introduced herself as Cecilia, the headmaster. After handing her my acceptance letter she allowed me inside saying I arrived a few days early but she liked that I was showing eagerness to get started on my path to becoming a hunter, and in my eyes a better person.

I walked into the entry booth the man on duty requested my weapon for registration taking down details about it and how I acquired it, satisfied her handed Bush and Wilt back to me and handed me a key card with my temporary room number on a small display on the front.

I reached my room to find that my bags I sent ahead of me had arrived, I had sent them ahead so it would be easier for me to travel without the risk of people trying to rob me, not that it would have been trouble for me anyway, i just wanted to avoid conflict along the way because it could have ruined my chances of starting over.

I looked out my window and saw someone else arrive at the gates, he appeared to have some sort of visor over one of his eyes, he wore a long silver coat jeans of the same colour, he had a sniper rifle attached to his back, two pistols at his sides and a gauntlet on one of his arms it looked very intricate and I couldn't tell if it served a purpose. he walked over to the booth and he took much longer than me to come out of the booth, 'Must have a lot more to those weapons than meets the eye' I thought as I saw him leave looking at his card. as he passed underneath my window and entered the building I decided to walk around and see where I could get something to eat and maybe meet this guy, he seemed to be the only other person here.

I left my room and locked it with my card behind me as I left. I turned around and saw the guy opening his own room, it was across from mine.

"Hey, I saw you come in, what's your name?"

"I'm Sanguine Saint, but you can call me Saint, easier for people to pronounce." He said with a sly grin. "Now you know who I am, may I have the pleasure of knowing the masked man's name?"

"Adam Taurus, and as I'm sure you can tell I'm a faunus."

"That I can, but I couldn't care less, I am too." He opened his jacket to show a scaly chest, he rollled up the sleeve on his arm that didn't have the gauntlet, his arm was scaly too. "Monitor Lizard." He said simply buttoning up his jacket again.

"Well it was nice meeting you Saint, but I'm going to go find something to eat. I'm starving."

"That's fine, I have to make sure my stuff is all in my dorm, I sent it on ahead less chance of it being stolen."

"Great minds and all." I said waving behind me as I walked away in search of the canteen.

I soon found it, but was disappointed when I heard that food wouldn't be served for another hour. I left to go back to my dorm, but as I left I thought I saw someone watching me form the rafters. Glancing up I found that nobody was there. Shaking my head thinking I was jus being paranoid I went back to my room, the floor was very spacious allowing me to practice with Bush and Wilt before the school year started and I would end up on a team and having classes to serve that purpose.

I walked into my dorm and lay down on the bed, setting my scroll to alert me when food would be served I fell asleep, into the realm of nightmares once again...

_"Blake!" I ran to her, but I was too late, she began to slip away from me into the darkness of the world. I tried to pull her closer, but my friend slipped into nothingness, I shouted her name in a rage waiting for her killer to reveal themselves, I heard a laugh not unlike my own. I spun around to face the attacker and I was looking into my own face, without the mask, my eyes filled with pure rage and hatred. The me of my dreams rushed my and slashed across my chest wilt a horrible manifestation of my blade, rather than bleed I slowly dissolved. As I died I saw a look of triumph on the other me's face.._

"NO!" I yelled as I jolted upright shaking my bed. Shaking my head I turned to see that I still had time before my scroll was set to go alert me. Not trusting myself to sleep again, I got up I pulled on my jacket and picked up Bush and Wilt, checking that the clip was still loaded I went to the training field to practice alone.

* * *

**A/N** I have had this idea for quite a while now, but seeing how well The Younger Brother was doing I decided to write the first chapter and publish it. I promise that if this is well received I will make the chapters longer But I had already uploaded chapter 7 of The Younger Brother so I didn't have a lot of time left over. But if you like it, be sure to let me know, any and all comments are welcome and follow and fav if you enjoyed.

-crusaderspartan-


	2. The Caves

**A/N **Since chapter 1 did better than expected I am uploading chapter 2 the day after. Unlike the first chapter however it will not be just in Adam's POV for reasons that reading will tell.

* * *

**Adam.**

After some practice in the training arena, I headed to the dining hall to see if dinner was ready. When I got there I could see very few people but looking at the clock showed that I had been training for a full hour, guess I wasn't the only one who came early.

I got a simple meal, just some fruit and some pork, more than I would normally eat but I thought that it would seem odd if I ate very little. I looked around the hall and saw Saint sitting alone eating something on a stick. Seeing as he was eating alone and he WAS the only person I knew I went over with my dinner and sat opposite him.

"Hello there Adam, I knocked on you door to call you for dinner but you weren't there."

"I was training, I... couldn't sleep."

"Well whatever helps, when I can't sleep I take practice shots at fruit on trees from my dorm, guess everyone has there own way of doing things." Saint said with a faint smile and took a huge bite off his meal, showing his snake like tongue.

"I suppose. Do you know anything about what the initiation will be?" I asked trying to make conversation, I never normally talked with anyone at length but I was making an effort.

"Well before coming into the gates I walked around the edge for a while, and I saw a cave with some crates outside, guess that has something to do with it, it did have quite a few entryways."

"Maybe... If you don't mind me asking what does you visor do?"

"Well it helps me use my semblance, It targets specific points on something and using my semblance I can aim at said points and hit with perfect accuracy." He made a gesture as if he was lining up a shot with a sniper rifle and firing.

"Seems like a good use if any, my semblance is an energy retaliation. I can absorb most kinds of energy and use my blade to amplify it before releasing it, the bigger the input the bigger the output."

"Sounds good to me." Saint said finishing off his food and picking up another identical piece of food on a stick. "have you noticed that most of the students who have arrived here are faunus like us?"

"I can't say I have, I haven't really been focusing on people, you are the only person I've talked to."

"Well I guess the teams will change that then won't they?" Saint said finishing off his last portion and standing up. "I'm sorry adam but I have to go, I need to report to the armoury and buy some none killing rounds for combat practice with the other students."

"No problem, I probably should too now that you mention it." I picked up the apple I had left on my plate and left with Saint to get some safety rounds for sparring, not that I normally fired Wilt without launching Bush but it was still a safety precaution.

* * *

**3rd person.**

After a few days more students arrived at the academy and one morning the headmaster announced that every student should report to the caves outside the gates for initiation.

"Guess you were right, Saint." Adam said as he check his weapon and stood up finishing of his apple.

"Guess I was buddy." Saint said loading his sniper rifle and standing up and leaving for the caves with Adam

_In front of the caves._

Each student stood at there own entrance into the caves their weapons ready. Cecilia stood on a small rock at the side of the caves holding her umbrella tapping it on the rock to get everyone's attention.

"Now students, these caves are not to be taken lightly. Your task is to retrieve a crystal from the room at the centre of the caves, if you find a mother deathstalker than you have gone too far, and you should not attempt to fight it. Many attempts at killing it have yet remained unsuccessful, so I don not expect today to be any different should it come to it. The first person you make eye contact with will be your partner for your time here. Now without further ado, let your time at this school... Commence."

At the sound of the gunshot the students ran straight into the caves eager to complete their task.

* * *

**Saint.**

Everyone else sprinted into the cave eager to retrieve the crystal, I however took my time knowing that if I rushed in I could be ambushed. Many Grimm that lived in the forests such as Ursi or Beowolves never ventured into caves so I didn't know what t expect. I drew two of my pistols, Flower and Scale, Flower is a six shooter while Scale is an automatic pistol with an extended magazine, saves me the effort of reloading.

Soon I came to a small cavern, seeing no crystals I went to venture further into the caves but a several small growls stopped me. I looked around my my faunus vision picking out small shapes on overhangs and behind rocks as I looked around, the creatures were small and had protective shells on their backs and had the same distinct mask that defined a creature of Grimm.

Targeting each of them with of scanner I fired off shots hitting each one of them killing each one, happy with my work I reloaded Flower and listened to see if any more decided to show up. As if on cue many more of them began to pour out of the walls and tunnels. Knowing I had no chance if I used Flower and Scale I holstered Flower and drew Hunt my other automatic pistol. I had barely any time to check it was loaded before they attacked in force, even with my accuracy and my targeter it was a hard battle one of them nearly landing a hit. after a few minutes of fighting, I had killed each one, well almost all of them. One of them crawled towards me it had its legs shot off, guess it dodged the headshot somehow, ending its misery I pulled out Flower and shot it in the head ending its miserable existence. I was about to leave when I saw a girl with green hair walk into the cavern, she was skinny and slight in build. she had a trident in her hand and what appeared to be a gauntlet made of scales of her arm. She had a blue top with only one sleeve on the arm with no gauntlet, she had sea foam green shorts with blue accents at the ends of the legs.

"DUCK!" She shouted at me, seeing the fear in her eyes I did, thankfully I leaned backwards or her trident would have killed me. As I looked back I saw the trident slam into the chest of another one of those things but it was easily four times the size of one of them. It reared back and was about to claw at me, when the girl ripped the trident from its chest and brought it back to her hand via a rope embedded in her gauntlet, she swung the trident around in a vicious arc while running at the creature as I rolled out of the way of a swipe from its massive claws and watched as the girl swung the trident into its neck the spikes viciously ripping its head from its body.

"That was amazing." I say as the girl rips the head of the creature from her trident, at this point I was afraid that I had ended up partnered with a psychopath when she replied with a very shy and quiet "Thanks, you too."

She holstered her trident at her hip and looked at me for the first time. She was really good looking and had blue eyes with flecks of green.

"My name is Sanguine Saint, but you can call me Saint." I told her giving my usual introduction, outstretching my hand for a handshake, a simple gesture considering this girl would be my partner for the next few years of my life.

Taking my hand she shook it and meekly said, "I'm Annabeth Jackson" How this girl could be so vicious and loud in combat yet quiet and shy was beyond me.

"We should keep going." I say as I load another round into Flower tossing the used one onto the ground.

"I suppose so"

* * *

**Adam.**

Wanting to get this over with as quickly as possible I ran into the caves bypassing the caverns opting to take the tunnels to reach the depths of the caves.

Soon I reached a cavern with two paths. I peered down one and saw it led to a sharp drop off. I looked down the other and saw that there was a cave with several crystals at the bottom. I was about to head into the cave when I heard a cry for help coming from the other tunnel. It sounded faint but I could still hear it. I ran to edge and leaped into the cave below, I saw a girl get sent flying across the cavern by a beast the was similar to an Ursa Major in size but was covered in thick fat and rocks crystals the crackled with electricity sparking off the crystals. It moved with surprising speed towards the girl. I looked over at her, she looked exactly like Blake just in different clothes and hair colour! HEr amber eyes showed a look of complete fear.

I sprinted at the beast and slashed across its face slashing across its eye. Before I could help myself I was shouting at the beast.  
"YOU WILL NOT HURT BLAKE!" I ran towards it leaving the injured girl to recover. I leaped into the air but it batted me aside and turned to face me, satisfied it would leave Blake alone I stood my ground and waited hoping I had guessed correctly what its next attack would be.

To my pleasure it sent a shock-wave towards me. it was nothing compared to what the spider droid had fired at me that day but it was more erratic making it harder to catch it. Safely absorbing it with my blade I slammed it back into its sheath and waited for it to charge me again. My semblance kicked in and my aura began o glow a distinctive red around me. Undeterred it kept running for me, its final mistake.

I unleashed the energy at it with my blade, it roared in pain as the shock-wave slammed into it, its thick fat stopping it form frying completely. Seizing my chance I lept into the air and fired my blade into its injured eye causing it to recoil in pain, I caught the blade in a reverse grip and slammed it down into its skull ending the fight.

It crashed to the ground sending dust and rock to fly up from where it came down, I looked over at Blake but now that I could see her up close I realized it dismay that it wasn't her, it was a girl wearing a green top with three quarter length sleeves, a lighter shade of green mid thigh length skirt with a tear on the side, and black over the knee boots with green laces up to the top, she had cat ears on top of her head, unlike Blake hers were a light greyish blue blending with her silver hair which had purple highlights towards the end. On her right hand she wore a glove that went up to her elbow.

"Holy crap! That was awesome! I'm Ivy by the way."

"Adam." I said flatly ashamed that I had mistaken her for Blake and that I had let my anger take over again.

"I won't ask who Blake is, Adam but I will say that we need to finish up quickly, I need to find my friend Annabeth, I got distracted by that brute before I could find her." She went to go deeper but I put my hand on her shoulder to stop her.

"Don't go deeper you passed the cavern with the crystals remember what Cecilia said? That deathstalker is down there."

"Oh right, can you show me where the cavern is?"

"Yeah, its back up that tunnel" I said pointing towards the hole in the roof.

"No problem." She stated as she drew her sword and swung it releasing a spiked whip from the blade extending outwards, she swung the whip and it wrapped around an outcropping above us and yanked herself upwards as she retracted the whip.

"I jumped up after her kicking off the wall as I went to boost myself higher. When we got to the cavern there wasn't that many crystals taken, only one black and both of the blue crystals and one white, guessing Saint would take the white seeing as it was the colour of his emblem of a reptiles claw, I took the other white one.

"Why the white?" Ivy asked cocking her head.

"Because my friend Saint's emblem is white so it is safe to assume he took the same crystal.

"I see your logic, both blue crystals are gone so Annabeth must already be gone Blue is her emblems colour."

"That's that then." I picked up the white crystal and we headed for the surface.

* * *

**3rd person**

Later that evening at the cermony Adam and Saint met up with their partners, upon seeing Annabeth with Saint Ivy ran over and gave her friend a hug.

"I missed you Anna." calling her friend by her nickname.

"I missed you too." Annabeth said returning the hug.

feeling uncomfortable at the situation Adam asked Saint if he had taken the white crystal.

"Sure did." He said with a smile.

"Same here, maybe that will put us on the same team?"

"Might, I wonder who the oth-" Ivy jumped into the conversation.

"Saint is it? Well If we do end up on the same team I will have to thank you for picking the white crystal, it will mean that Annabeth and I will end up on the same team."

"Umm no problem I guess..."

The group was stopped by Cecilia tapping her umbrella on the stage. "Now students, it is time for the much anticipated team choice ceremony.  
Firstly we have... Team SAIT or Saint, led by Sanguine Saint, with his partner Annabeth Jackson, Ivy Emerald and her partner Adam Taurus. Congratulations Team Saint. Please follow Mr. Holland to your dorm."

Ivy practically squealed with delight after hearing she and Annabeth were on the same team. But kept it muffled as they were led to their dorm.

As Adam lay back in his bed in his spacious dorm he looked back on how quickly things have changed since Blake left and he made the promise to himself to redeem himself and become a better person.

He was about to fall asleep when he heard Ivy's voice.

"Adam, earlier in the caves you called me Blake when you stopped the brute from killing me. Was she someone you knew?"

"She used to be my closest friend but she left. I'm sorry Ivy It's an awkward subject for me. Ill explain to you when I myself have really come t terms with it all."

"That's fine. just don't let it get you down alright? I've only met you bt you did save me, even if you did think I was someone else. but I feel like I can trust you, so if you feel the same, just know you can talk to me okay?"

"I'll keep that in mind... Thanks."

* * *

**A/N** as I said this was uploaded because it did better than expected, I would love for you guys to review because I want to know what you think what I'm doing right and what I'm doing wrong. Chapter 8 of The Younger Brother will be uploaded tomorrow as it is not finished yet because I ran out of time today and I like to keep the chapters on that a decent length and this chapter ended up being really long, so once again review follow fav and until next time

-crusaderspartan-


	3. Slightly Uncalled for

**A/N** Nothing much to say except, please review! I don't know what you think I'm doing wrong or right or what you like so pleeease review it helps alot when you people do! That and I'm sorry this is up a full day later than it should be...

* * *

**Ivy**

The morning after initiation we had no classes as the day was supposed to be dedicated to getting to know your team-mates, Saint decided that we should start by showing everyone our weapons. We went in order of our team name, saint then Annabeth, then me then Adam.

Saint pulled out seven pistols and a sniper rifle then he detached his gauntlet and placed it on the table, "Flower and petal" he had dubbed the two six shooters, "Hunt and Scale" the automatic pistols, the flintlock pistol that actually shot grenades was "Full mast" He seemed proud of his pirate reference but with eight guns he was probably running out of names. The remaining two pistols looked like miniature machine guns, which they were, "Cleanse and Soul" a reference to his namesake I think. He called his sniper rifle "Caroline" I have no idea why... He picked up his gauntlet and puled back a small switch at the top and blade shoot out of the gauntlet without a sound. After taking quite a while to put all his weapons back in their various holsters around his body, he took off his coat to put "Full mast" away as its holster was hidden at his back, he wore nothing under his coat and I was sure that I saw Annabeth staring out of the corner of her eye as his chest was bare. I guess because most of her friends, the few she has anyway, she didn't care that his toned chest and abs were covered in scales.

Next Annabeth took out her trident and showed how it could be attached to her Taijitu scale glove, which was a token of her very first Grimm kill, she still hasn't told me how that ended up happening but I love seeing the faces of people who hear that it was her first kill. She called it "Sparrow" She reached into her top and drew a revolver from its hidden holster at her side. She explained it wasn't able to do any physical damage, it only shot numbing rounds, they numbed where the bullet hit rather than damage the thing it hit.

I drew my sword from its scabbard on my back and pressed the button releasing the spiked whip from the blade, nothing much to say about this weapon really. I pulled "Thorn" from the strap on my thigh from under my skirt, "Thorn" is my switch-blade, the blade is razor sharp. Simple weapons nothing special with these, what you see is what you get with me and my weapons.

Adam drew his sword "Bush and told us how he could use his semblance with his weapon to make it easier for him to reflect the energy, I think that's what he said I was watching Annabeth sliding towards Saint on the couch, he was oblivious to her, I was still trying to decide why she was doing this when Adam began showing us how he could use Wilt to fire Bush at an enemy to stun them, or in the case of the Brute down in the caves piss it off and hurt it a lot.

Then Saint got us to describe or semblances. Saint was able to pick a specific point and hit it with perfect accuracy. He told us that he was blind in his left eye, which is why he used the visor because he depth perception was slightly off so it just helped him to target. Annabeth really didn't want to tell us her semblance but after some friendly encouragement from Saint she relented. "My semblance is 'Rage', when in a combat situation, my semblance instantly activates and I get overcome with rage and I don't listen to my surroundings, I just focus on ending the fight... In the most violent way. You can tell when I've activated it when my eyes go vivd green rather than my normal blue." She looked at her feet after describing this, I knew why but didn't feel like saying anything right then.

Then it was my turn, my semblance is trajectory, using it I can change the direction something is headed by focusing my aura into it, I use this with my whip to wrap it around things, simple again I prefer it that way. Adam told us his semblance once again and Annabeth was once again beside Saint, she saw me looking at her and blushed when I gave her a smirk.

After a bit more of a get to know each other session we went and got lunch. Saint said something to the lady at the buffet that none of us could hear, she went off and came back with a large stick and some sort of fried thing on the stick. We go our food and sat down ignoring the glances that Saint was getting because of his meal. As we sat down I decided to ask Saint what he was eating.

"Saint, why did you have to talk to the lunch lady to get that?"

"Oh, its because I have to get it specially made."

"And what would that specially made meal be?"

"Mouse." He said, I nearly spat out my glass of water which I had begun to drink. He laughed seeing my reaction. "As you can tell I am more animalistic than most faunus, you and Adam being prime examples of that, and because of this I have the same appetite as a monitor lizard." To prove his point about him being more animal like than most faunus he sunk his fangs into the mouse and ripped its head off. I had to look away to stop myself from throwing up, Adam didn't seem phased and Annabeth was pushing her food around with her fork not paying attention to the conversation.

* * *

**Annabeth **

I sat there pushing my food around my plate lost in my thoughts.

'_What would they think of me if they knew why my semblance is Rage and why I have it, what would Saint think, would he still want me as a partner? Would he even want me on his team? I wish I could talk to him properly, and not just sit near him quiet and unnoticed._

"ANNABETH!" I was ripped from my thoughts by Ivy's voice,

"You alright?" Saint asked, a genuine look of concern on his face. "We were about to go but noticed you hadn't eaten anything, are you okay?"

"No I'm fine just lost in my thoughts that's all..." I stood up and looked at my untouched plate of food, sighed and walked away leaving the food untouched.

We went to the common room to hang around, there wasn't much to do really, it was a free day after all. As we walked in I saw a group of four sitting on the couch in the corner chatting. When we sat down they all stood up and walked over.

"Hi I'm Faith, leader of team FATE, and in case you hadn't noticed this is the non-freaks sit, your friend is allowed to stay but you three are gonna have to leave, there is a barn a little way down the road, I'm sure it would be the perfect place for you guys to-" He was cut short by Ivy's switchblade being pressed up against his throat, his friends were stopped by Saint's six shooters pointing at two of them and Adam's sword pointed into the throat of the last one.

"Now I suggest that you leave, don't insult faunus again and find somewhere else o hang around, this is our place now."

"For a name like team Saint, you guys don't really live up to the name."

"Well I can asure you... We are anything but." To prove Sain't point Ivy pushed the blade harder into Faith's neck Adam pointed his sheath at the guy his sword has against, his finger on the trigger, and Saint pulled the hammers back on his six shooters and cocked his head.

They backed away but not before Faith received a knee in the manhood curtsey of Ivy. The three of them laughed, and put their weapons away. Saint did a cowboy style move, spinning his guns on his fingers and jamming them into his holsters, Ivy raised her leg and slipped the knife, blade now retracted, up her skirt and into the sheath, giving a young boy across the room a wink, as if daring him to look up her skirt as he desperately tried not to. Adam just slid the sword into its sheath and place it beside him. We hung around in their with no hassle from anyone else for a while before Team FATE decided to turn up again and challenge us to a fight in the combat arena, they said they had cleared it with the headmaster saying they had a dispute and decided a match would be the best way to settle it, so they were given permission to fight us.

* * *

**Saint.**

So those idiots from Team FATE who were bragging that the they were the best fighters from their respective towns, spare me. I don't have a town to call home in a sense so really their bragging is wasted for all they knew I was the best fighter in all of Remnant which I am by no means, I just have a very unique fighting style.

We made arrangements for the match, we would fight one on one going in order of initials as we went. I guessed Annabeth didn't want anything to do with this so I volunteered to fight the guy she was supposed to fight, I could have sworn her face went slightly red but It could have been my partial blindness messing with me. She refused though saying she wanted to stand up for her team no matter what, even if it wasn't really her fight.

Faith was against me first, His bronze gloves folding out to form knives protruding from each of his knuckles. He wasn't going to get a chance to use them. I drew Caroline and used my scanner to target his knees, shoulders and neck. Making sure the safety rounds were in the magazine and not my killing rounds. I nodded to him, he signalled to his team mate to start the fight, he struck the gong and Faith began running straight for me. 'Too easy' I thought as I brought up my rifle set it to semi-auto and fired off the five shots slamming him to the ground, paralysing his arms and forcing him into a fit of coughing. I looked up at the aura metre and saw it was still slightly in the yellow, just to rub it in his face I walked over and, did just that, I slammed the rifle into his face dropping his aura don into the red, I wiped the _red_ from the butt of my rifle and walked away giving Annabeth a look that said, 'You don't have to do this' I knew she didn't want to use her semblance but she had no choice it activated no matter what.

She stood, knees shaking her trident in her hands the rope attached to her gauntlet. Her opponent was about to signal for the match to start but he said something that he really should not have.

"Hey girly, why are you hanging around with those freaks huh? Your momma and pappy not teach you to not play with stray animals?"

At that her eyes went a shade of green so dark that it could have been mistaken for black. She pulled her gun and shot the gong, signalling the start of the fight, he drew his sickle with a sick smile and began to run at her. He didn't get the chance to swing though, she threw her trident at him so fast he didn't even have a chance to bring his sickle up to block it. It caught him in the neck the spikes passing by his neck barely, it slammed him backwards pinning him to the ground. She ran at him and kicked him in the chest so hard I winced.

"DON'T EVER TALK ABOUT MY PARENTS YOU PIECE OF SCUM! THEY WERE BETTER THAN YOU WILL EVER BE!" She screamed in his face dropping to one knee and punching him in the face over and over, the scales on her gauntlet cutting his face with every punch making him cry out.

"YOU PSYCHO GET OFF HIM." His team mate shouted from the stand. She looked up at the aura meter and saw it was still in the yellow, grinning like a maniac she ripped the trident from the floor and slammed it into his armour, she lifted him high into the air over her head, an unbelievable feat for the skinny girl. With a yell she slammed him to the wall shattering his chest plate when the trident pierced deeper into it. she ripped it away before it could eviscerate him and kicked him the neck, finishing the fight.

From across the arena I saw her eyes go back to their normal colour, she ran off the arena, tears in her eyes, pushing Ivy away when she went to comfort her.

"I'll go get her, you kick their asses guys." I said as I ran after her, the heat of the corridors making me fell slightly groggy as I ran.

* * *

**Ivy**

As I watched Annabeth run off I made a silent resolution to make this fight as painful as possible for my opponent.

I walked into the arena and drew my sword from the scabbard on my back. I watched as my opponent drew a bow and shouldered a quiver.  
'This makes it more interesting' I thought, a smile spreading across my face as The gong sounded. He notched three arrows and fired, I flipped away from all three and swung my whip at the middle arrow, judging by the contraption on it, it was either explosive or incendiary. I used my semblance and threw the arrow back at him. I smiled when I saw his face, realizing I had grabbed the right arrow, he dived to the side the arrow erupting into flames. When he jumped I whipped the bow from his hands and saw that it had tw knives on either end, as he stood up he looked scared when he saw me with his weapon and mine, whip now retracted. He knew that he wouldn't be able to parry strikes from both and tried to charge me, I rolled his eyes at his attempt and swung the bow at his legs as I twirled away, he flipped over and landed on the floor in pain.

I slashed open his expensive looking shirt and with deft precision I drew a love-heart on his chest while keeping his head down with my boot-hell pressed down into his neck. He pulled at my leg trying to get me off him. I rolled my eyes again and with a single quick movement I had him in a head lock my legs trapping his neck in a death grip his face planted into the ground. I watched his aura meter go down and just before it went red I released him, leaving him coughing and spluttering on the ground. I rolled him over and kicked him as hard as I could in his manhood earning a satisfying noise and a squeal from him as his aura dropped low ending the match.

He crawled off the arena in pain as his team-mate marched onto the stage, rage in his eyes. Adam walked onto the stage, expressionless as his opponent drew an impossibly long broadsword from his back. He pressed a button on his sword on it crackled with electricity a mad glema in his eyes. 'Bad move' I thought as the gong sounded and he launched a bolt of electricity at Adam, it was even more powerful then the Brute's and I thought it was going to be too much for Adam's semblance but he pulled the same move from the caves, I smiled when I saw the armoured guy's expression as the sword caught his bolt and began charging it. Good thing he was wearing leather underneath all that armour or he would have been fried. The retaliation was spectacular, Adam began to glow a blood red and the boy charged him hoping to get to him before he could do whatever he wanted to do. He never made it, Adam loosed the bolt the arena flashing red as it collided with his armour sending him rocketing backwards and slamming into the wall leaving a trail of smoke behind him.

"Bravo, Bravo indeed." A woman's voice emanated from the bleachers above. We looked up, by we I mean Adam and I and the few of them that weren't too sore to move. It was Cecilia, the headmaster

"After seeing that display and hearing the comments made by Team FATE I see that it wasn't a dispute but merely an excuse for revenge, a pathetic one at that. Faith I expect you and your team to report to my office as soon as your injury's are seen to, and for the love of dust wake your team-mate up he is making the place stink. As for you two, I have already gotten the vice principal to take them to my office and now I wish for you two to follow suit."

Adam nodded I groaned, I thought we were in for it, kicking their ass so badly, I suppose the heart on his chest was a bit far but I like putting on a show.

* * *

**Adam.**

We reached Cecilia's office and prepared ourselves for what we thought would be the worst punishment we could receive, I nearly burnt my opponent alive and Ivy had tattooed her opponents chest and nearly asphyxiated him.

However Cecilia was much calmer than we had anticipated.  
"I know I should be angry at you four especially you Annabeth, you could have decapitated Arthur, but I suppose that your semblance forced you to do that, but I must ask you to try and keep it as under control as you can in future." Annabeth looked at her feet and mumbled a barely audible "Okay".

"Adam, you nearly killed Elton, so please refrain from doing so in the future. Ivy you marking Terry was unnecessary, but it will either heal or serve as a remainder not to anger someone so protective of her friends." She stopped for a second and looked each of us in the eye.

"As of now, you are my strongest four students, I know where each of you came from." I'm sure she looked at me when she said that but she left it at that, "But I will not tolerate you using her talents for your own gain, I understand that today was an organized match and it was set up to hurt you four because of earlier in the common room. Because of this, I am asking you four to attend the Vale tournament in a few weeks, normally Silverbloom doesn't send any teams to compete, but seeing you fight in one on one combat I am more than happy to send you four to the tournament, it is not that our students aren't capable it is merely because they would not be comfortable being in such a crowded environment. I am not saying that you four will be, but I am requesting you to attend, an associate of mine was discussing his students with me and the initiation came up this morning, mentioning the skill that you four completed it he requested that you were sent to the tournament."

After a few moments Saint spoke up "I am honoured to accept your request." He said after looking each of us in the eye checking f we were okay with it, I nodded because my eyes were covered by my mask.

"Well, if that is settled, I believe that there is four men out there with bruised bodies and ego that need to be punished for their hatred towards fellow students and lying to me for revenge. But I want and essay on my desk from you four tomorrow on appropriate times for combat and inappropriate times." Ivy nearly groaned but after a quick glance from Saint saying 'Consider yourself lucky." She gave a resigned nod and we walked back to our dorm for the night.

* * *

**A/N **

Sorry this is up late, just got bogged down with stuff last night. But i did write my longest chapter evar! so I hope that makes up for it a little.  
As always, please review, follow, fave and I'll see you next time.

-crusaderspartan-


	4. Story's of the past and a promise

_Saint_

As the days went by nothing much happened apart from daily classes and the faunus population of the school being treated better. The faunus did dominate the school at first but soon that changed, most of the students were humans. Not that I have anything against Annabeth, anything but. She actually sees faunus as better then people, she wont say why but it's not my place to pry. One day we were in the dorm after class and I hadn't eaten my normal meal in days, I was changing out of my uniform and Ivy had to notice something was different.

"Hey Saint, I thought you didn't have scales on your right hand?"

"No. I always did." I said quickly trying to cover my tracks. A little too quickly really.

"No, I'm fairly sure that you didn't, and wasn't there patches of skin on your back, now there's just scales."

"Nope, guess your just seeing things."

"Saint, I know your lying tell us now. Why are you growing more scales, it's not like your suddenly becoming more of a faunus."

"Well if your going to be like that, I'll tell you."

"When I was younger I lived the tropical jungle of Helix in the south, its a few days away from Sanctum if you travel non stop. I was different to everyone else. I was the only faunus who grew more and more like an animal every day, the only way to keep that side of me at bay was to eat like the animal, the more I eat normal food the more I became like an animal, It's sort of a problem because the only animal around here that is edible for my species is mouse and It's in large supply, awkward thing is catching the little bastards. I havent eaten mouse in a few days so I'm growing more scales again. I did some research when I was younger and discovered that it was a rare disease found in very few lizard faunus most common in tropical lizards. In a way I'm kind of a were-faunus." I said watching my team-mates reactions as they listened. Ivy was the first to speak.

"Well, now that I've heard that I can safely say you eating mouse isn't as gross as before." She said giving me a slight smile.

"I never saw a problem so I don't now." Adam said. Ever since Cecilia said she knew our pasts he's been really antisocial. Must have something he didn't want anybody to know about that she knows about. I made a resolve to talk to him about it when I got the chance.

Annabeth decided to speak up at that point. "Saint, I don't want to be pushy or anything but... No never mind"

"Annabeth I don't mind, what is it you wanted to ask me?"

"Well, i noticed that you eye that you are blind in is a human eye but your other eye looks like a lizards. Wh-Why is that?"

"Just a fight that went wrong for me, got a knife to the face while trying to spin out of the way, fancy doesn't work for me. That's why I stay in the one spot as much as possible while fighting."

"Oh, okay." She said still not looking at me, I looked down and realized I was shirtless, me scales act like clothes so I could be shirtless and I wouldn't realize. I tossed on a shirt and sat down on my bed, Adam jumped onto his bunk and went asleep in no time at all. Ivy looked up at him and shook her head.

"That guy needs to let go, whatever it is that's making hm like this he needs to just forget about. I'm going to sleep, see you guys tomorrow." Ivy too climbed into bed and went asleep. I looked over at Annabeth, she was still fully dressed in her school uniform, her head buried in a book on Faunus history.

"Annabeth, why aren't you getting ready for bed?"

"No reason, juts not tired I guess."

"I can tell by the bags under your eyes that you are tired. Also from the times that you woke me up in the middle of the night whimpering in your sleep. I'm a really light sleeper." I added seeing the look of slight shock on her face.

_Annabeth_

He knew about my nightmares so I couldn't keep lying to him. I didn't want to tell him but I had to he was my partner and friend. But I wish he was something more at that point...

"So you know I have nightmares then..." It wasn't really a question, more of a statement. "It started the night that I ran away from home. My uncle adopted me when my parents... Died. I was really young when they died but I remember they loved me. Uncle never felt the same, he would often beat me and call me horrible things, one night he came home drunk and tried to force himself on me..." I paused and felt tears welling up in my eyes. I felt someone sit on the couch next to me and pull me into a hug. I looked up and saw Saint with a caring expression on his face, he genuinely cared that I was about to cry and didn't want that to happen. I wiped away the tears and continued.

"I pushed him back and he came at me even harder. He began tearing my clothes and trying to kiss me. All the anger that had built up since my parents died and I was taken into his care snapped. I pushed him back and he fell against the wall. He looked at me and punched me in the face, I didn't recoil like I always did, instead I began to attack him. I beat him senseless and left him bleeding on the ground. I knew he would kill me when he woke up so I ran, I left with nothing. The anger I felt that night never left me, and I still feel the same rage and anger whenever I'm in a situation where I could get hurt..." I was about to cry again but Saint hugged me tighter and brushed the tears away from my eyes himself.

"Look Annabeth, I don't care that your semblance is what it is, it shows that you are strong, you fought back, you didn't let your uncle do what he wanted with you. It shows what you have been through, it's a sign of respect to your parents. They wouldn't have wanted your uncle to do what he did and you stopped him. You made him stop, you showed the ultimate sign of respect to your parents by doing what you did to him." He said this never breaking eye contact with me a kind expression on his face the entire time.

"When I was a kid and I had a nightmare, I would always sleep in my parents bed, I don't know if it was the same with you but if your ever having a nightmare, I will probably be awake because of it. If you feel like you need to you can sleep with me, your choice entirely but if it helps by all means go ahead. I wont mind."

"Th-Thank you Saint." I said hugging him back.

"Well, now that we have that sorted why don't you get ready for bed?" I nodded and he stood up and helped me up, he looked into my eyes and gave another soft smile. I changed into my nightclothes and he climbed up onto his bunk and lied down, I stood for a few seconds before climbing up after him.

He turned onto his back and smiled at me again. I put my head on his shoulder and put my arm and leg over him and put my other arm around hi neck and pulled myself closer to him. I felt him put his arm around me and I fell asleep and had the best sleep I have had since I ran away from home.

* * *

_Adam_

I woke up and looked over at Saint and Annabeth, I heard them talking last night and wasn't shocked to see them asleep together. I felt sorry for Annabeth but I had to talk to Cecilia, I got dressed and walked out the door without looking back, I didn't notice Ivy was already awake and watching me as I left.

I headed for Cecilia's office and walked straight in not bothering to knock, I was not in the mood for pleasantry's

"Adam, I was wondering who long it would take you to show up. I'm assuming you are here to question me about how I knew about your involvement in the White Fang?" I nodded and said nothing, showing I wanted her to continue.

"This may shock you Adam but I have my sources, I know that your partner left you the day you were supposed to leave for this academy together. That you were going to cause so much destruction on that Schnee freighter that the White Fang would be attacked and shut down. I also know that you came here looking for a fresh start, away from the monstrosity's that you committed while in the White Fang. I want you to know that just by coming here, you have shown that you are capable of change, that you are capable of accomplishing what you came here to do. But I want you to know this if anything. If you shown any signs of you wanting to return to the White Fang and you will never be able to walk in the streets of anywhere, ever again. Do I make myself clear?"

"Yes miss." I stood up and walked out, I saw Ivy talking with some boy with red hair a bowler hat and a white overcoat. She turned to face me before saying goodbye to the boy and walking over to me.

"Adam I heard everything. I wont think anything less of you if you answer this question with the answer I'm hoping for. Does the name Grange mean anything to you?"

"Apart from the fact that I was asked to kill that family but I refused seeing as they were a faunus family, no."

"I see... They were my parents, my real name is Lily Grange, but when my parents were killed by the White Fang I took the name Ivy Emerald. Now you know why I wanted to know. You also don't need to tell me who Blake is, I figured it out when Cecilia said that she was supposed to come here and the fact that you thought I was her. I'm here for you alright, you went antisocial when Cecilia said she knew about our pasts, now that you know that she is okay with it will you back to being the Adam that I know?"

"That isn't me though, the Adam that you see before you, is me. My attitude had always been like it is now, I wont be someone I'm not so the question is... Do you want me to be someone I'm not?"

"No, what I want you to be is a friend to me, Saint, Annabeth and anyone else who we deem a friend, okay? All I want is for you to change in the way you want to. You want to be a better person, that is how your going to start okay and I'm going to help you whether you want me to help or not, I will."

"I would say I appreciate it but that would be lying. I accept anyway, it's a start I guess."

"Yes it is. Now, you are going to go back to the dorm and wake Annabeth and Saint up while I go and find that cute boy I was talking to, see you at lunch Adam." She walked away leaving me alone as she went to look for that guy, don't know what she saw in him, he had a cane for dust sake.

I went back to the dorm and walked in on Annabeth and Saint just about to kiss. I walked over grabbed Bush and Wilt and walked back out again completely ignoring the mortified look that Saint had on his face and went to train in arena for a while before we were supposed to meet up for lunch.

* * *

**A/N** I will be writing how Annabeth finally got what she wanted in the next chapter and thanks to **Ph1n4l** for giving me the idea of throwing the not so mysterious character into the story. Sadly there will probably not be another chapter until after Christmas and maybe the new year, I will be uploading one last chapter for The Younger Brother before Christmas as I have a Christmas themed chapter in the works for it even if Christmas already happened in the story it will still be a Christmas chapter :) As always Reviews are welcome, fav and follow if you so choose. Until next time.

-crusdaerspartan-


	5. An interesting choice in underwear

**A/N **Hey readers! It's been far too long since I've written anything for this story and today an idea came into my head and just had to do it! I hope you like the story and please review I would love to see what you guys and girls think of my story's :)

**Saint**

I was bored out of my mind, we were learning how to use ranged weapons and firearms in weapons training. The teacher, Ms. Noir, said we need to be able to use any weapons in any situation, I knew all there was to know about these kind of weapons so I decided to snack on some mice, while my now girlfriend Annabeth took notes on the certain things she didn't already know about guns, she knew the basics and quite a bit on dust ammunition but that was it.

I was nudged in the side by Ivy just as I was chewing contently on another helpless rodent, I looked to where she pointed and saw a student standing in the middle of the auditorium style classroom talking with Ms. Noir, he turned to face the class and held his hands out wide a mad grin on his face.

"Hello fellow students, I am Kidd Solace, son of the headmaster Cecila. I have been away from home and had trouble getting back so I was late for the school year to start. I hope you will all accept me among you!" He hopped slightly as he ended. "Ms. Noir has told me it is okay if I spar with a student as my one of my weapons is a firearm and this lesson is on guns, who would like to fight with me?" Instantly all of team FATE's hands went up, typical, bet they just wanted to hand the new guy his ass on a silver platter.

"Splendid! You big guy in the armour, you look like you'd use a big gun, come on down, pick a gun and show me what you got!" He exclaimed pulling a thick bar from his jacket pocket, didn't look like a gun but I knew better than that.

Elton picked up a massive mini-gun, earning himself a delighted squeal of excitement from Kidd, who began hopping from foot to foot in anticipation.

stood away from the two combatants as they stood across the auditorium from each other. Elton began to spin up the mini-gun while Kidd watched interested on what Elton would do next, obviously he let loose a barrage of rounds at Kidd, the bullets passed through him and slammed into the ground, tearing it apart. Several students screamed as they shot through him constantly. Kidd started laughing maniacally as each bullet passed harmlessly through him, he broke off at full sprint towards Elton who was now beginning to get worried. He sprung up and pushed button on the side of the bar and throwing it forwards, it fragmented and warped around a glowing orange core, the gun parts slammed into place forming a grenade launcher easily the size of his arm, he caught it as he ran and fired off several shots at Elton, each one stunning him causing him to lurch away spraying bullets everywhere. Elton stopped firing as Kidd reached him, he slammed the gun sideways into Kidd, the gun passed through him again. Kidd shouted out as he flipped backwards. "Just try and hurt me!You will never succeed!" He laughed and kicked the stunned Elton in the head. He brought the grenade laucher into his face, flicked a switch in the side, gave Elton a mad smile and fired at point blank range slamming Elton's aura down into the red.

"WOOOOO!" Kidd laughed as he back-flipped off of Elton's unconscious body. "That was fun! I would say who's next but I have to go to Cecilia and see which team I shall be placed in, GOOD DAY!" And with that the kid was gone, literally he just fell through the floor his hands raised in a dramatic pose.

Annabeth who was sitting next to me leaned over, "What just happened?"

"I have no idea whatsoever..." I tossed up a mouse and swallowed it whole licking my lips at the taste. Ivy still doesn't like the way I eat, surprising really, she is a cat faunus, Annabeth doesn't mind though. Adam, was sharpening his sword, at the other side of Ivy, I didn't even notice him sit down earlier, he just appeared I guess, he's been doing that less and less though

**Ivy**

That fight was pretty awesome, weird how that Kidd guy didn't even take a single hit. Must be a really rare semblance or something. If Elton wasn't such an ass I would almost feel sorry for him, but not quite, he did nearly shoot me in the head when he shot off at the seats.

I looked over at Adam, he seemed lost in thought. He has been getting better at being friendly in general and not forcing himself to be but this was the first time in a while I've seen him like this, I decided to ask him what was up later but right now I should get back to taking notes, I was considering getting a gun and thought this crash course in Guns and stuff would be a great way to go about it.

Eventually class ended and we had no more classes for the rest of the day. How I love Wednesdays! get off early every day, chill out with Remus, he and I are close and he is pretty damn cute. Off topic but that doesn't matter really. I headed for the common room with the rest of my team as we always did, it was a week until we were scheduled to leave for Vale to compete in the tournament and we were all pretty excited about it. Even Adam was and he normally doesn't get excited about much.

I did have a funny feeling that Kidd and his team would be joining us, the kid was just too good to not send to the tournament, not to mention the fact that it would be funny to see the looks of terror as every attack went straight through him. That would be priceless!

I was shaken from my thoughts when I bumped into a girl about my age with long silver hair and deep grey eyes. I would have thought she was a good girl kind of person but then I saw the monstrosity of a sword strapped loosely to her back by leather straps and the rifle strapped across her lower back, she was wearing a white sleeveless sweater and black long sleeve shirt underneath the sweater. her pants were extremely baggy and faded from white to grey as they fell towards her shoes. I'd seen some dust-boarders wear those kind of shoes, they had the trademark ED written on the side on were white and black also, this girl really did have a thing for whites and blacks.

"Sorry about that! Wasn't watching where I was going." I exclaimed helping her back up, not that she needed the help, despite being quite thin she must have been really strong if she could carry that sword into battle and be able to use the thing!

"It's fine, I wasn't either just heading to the headmasters office for a fun little chat with my favourite woman!" Her voice practically oozed with sarcasm, if that can actually happen but that doesn't matter.

"Don't like Cecilia?" I questioned hesitantly, my team had long since left me to deal with the girl. Traitors...

"Hell no! She's forcing me into a team with her son! The guy who can't be hit! He's a walking liability if you ask me." She scowled at the ground crossing her arms over her chest making her sword rattle against her rifle.

"He seemed pretty funny to me but I don't see why your angry. Why don't you want a team?"

"I have a team but they both went home for a while, they should be back soon though."

"Oh right, anybody I would know?"

"Doubtful really, they've kept to themselves mostly lately."

"Why's that?"

"Not really sure, some stuff back home has been on both their minds since I met them, I heard from them that they sorted it out yesterday so they're heading back."

"Cool, I gotta go meet up with my team, I'll see you whenever..." I trailed off realizing I had never gotten her name.

"Grey, Grey Lied." She stretched out her hand.

I shook it and replied "Ivy, Ivy Emerald." We nodded to each other and went out separate ways, poor girl, she didn't seem like the kind of person who would get on well with Kidd. Oh well not my problem!

**Adam**

To say that I wasn't excited for the Vale tournament would be a lie, I was looking forward to it but I tried to hide it as much as possible. Ivy saw through me for sure but Saint and Annabeth I wasn't sure about. I was mainly looking forward to going because I heard from an old friend from the White Fang who I met in a town, not far from Silverbloom, while out on a mission. He told me that Blake was seen in Vale, which was really on my mind, would she be there when I got there? Those were the questions running through my head as we headed back from the common room.

"Hold on, where's Ivy?" Annabeth said looking around nervously, it wasn't like he to run off suddenly, not even for that Remus guy who she's always hanging around with.

"No idea, Anna." Saint replied, he recently took to calling Annabeth by Ivy's nickname for her.

"Should we look for her?" I suggested just before Kidd came hurtling around the corner swinging from the rafters on a chain scythe with two blades, while being chased by a girl with silver hair wearing all black and white and had a massive broadsword strapped to her back and an assault rifle clipped to her lower back on a frame which was tied to her belt tightly.

"GET BACK HERE YOU INSUFFERABLE ASS!"

"Not until you promise to not try and break Kitten!"

"WHY THE HELL IS YOUR CHAIN SCYTHE CALLED KITTEN!?" They kept running ignoring all three of us. Moments later Ivy came running around the corner panting.

"Where the hell were you guys?" She questioned, barely catching her breath. "I've been looking for you guys for ages then ran into Grey and Kidd, who are partners now, they don't get on well at all. Grey has already tried to kill Kidd twice, both times her sword just made a massive hole in the ground when she tried to cut him in half, that will never cease to amuse him I bet. This time Kidd started acting like he was a five year old which really annoyed Grey." She finally finished telling the tale of the mismatched duo as we reached the dorm.

The door was wide open and my and Annabeth's bags were tossed out into the hall, when we walked in we saw Kidd rooting through Ivy's clothes. He turned and held up a pair of pink lacy something...

"Are these supposed to be underwear?" He asked, his face squinted in thought as he started intently at the article of clothing. Ivy screamed at kicked him so hard in the face he went flying out the window, just as Grey ran in.

"HOW DID YOU MANAGE TO HIT HIM!?" She screamed in awe as Kidd went flying out of the window, his nose gushing.

"I think it was because he was distracted by Ivy's interesting choice in underwear." I stated simply dragging the bags Kidd had tossed outside, back into our dorm. Grey nodded and dived out of the open window after Kidd who had taken off running, using his grenade launcher to fling himself in random directions. Damn that guy is childish...

* * *

**A/N** So thanks for reading, its been a while since I've written for this story, like I said. If you have any OC's at all for Kidd and Grey's team please send em in! PM me and I'l give you the format I would like them in, just for simplicity's sake. Even if you don't have one for their team I'll still accept and find some way to slide them in :) I'm looking for R and Y because the team is team SLYR (slayer)

Leave and review if you so wish, I have gotten barely any! And follow and fave please.  
Until next time.

-crusaderpartan-

P.S I will be writing each person P.O.V in their own personality, not sure If I made that fully clear in the chapter. Also Adam is nice again because of his team which is why he seems off character again.


End file.
